Time Is Precious
by clargleeklivelaugh
Summary: Finn Hudson is just a guy going through highschool troubles. Till he meets a girl named Rachel Berry. She is everything you can think of head of the highschool cheerleading team, awesome, loyal, pretty, has a nice voice, one thing is.. she is on the Jock "Noah Puckerman's" arms, meaning she is not his... YET.. Hey this is my first story please support :) thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Is Precious**_

Plot: Finn Hudson is just a guy going through highschool troubles. Till he meets a girl named Rachel Berry. She is everything you can think of head of the highschool cheerleading team, awesome, loyal, pretty, has a nice voice, one thing is.. she is on the Jock "Noah Puckerman's" arms, meaning she is not his... YET..

hey guys this is my first story please support :)

P.S this is dedicated to Finn

RIP Cory...

I dont own Glee Nor the songs

E  
N  
J  
O  
Y

Chapter 1: Meeting

Finn's P.O.V

Ahh the first day of senior year. Noah is the new quaterback. How nice. Hey pretty ladies. Ever since we lost Quinn I feel alone ( A/N Sorry. I had to make Quinn die :( ) Oh shit.. I bumped into someone.. Better go help her out.

Mysterious girl: Hey watch where you are going

Finn: hey are you okay. Sorry I was not looking where I was going

mysterious girl: oh yea I'm okay. Thanks anyways. Erm bye.. I got to go..

Finn: oh. Okay bye..

Damn I really wonder who is she, she looks familiar though.. Hmm what is this paper.

COME AND JOIN THE GLEE CLUB.

TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS ONLY

3-6 PM

HAVE LOTS OF FUN

SINGING, DANCING SHOW OFF YOUR TALENT

AUDITIONS TODAY IN THE CHOIR ROOM AT 3

What is this Glee club. I should go check it out. Opps. There goes the bell I better get to Mr. Ryan's English class before he kills me again.

Mystery girl P.O.V

So. Fucking Tired.. My boyfriend – Noah Puckerman, kept me up all night yesterday TT. Urghh. Just right before the new school year started how nice. He had extra football training now. Urghh great my first day. Alone... A.L.O.N.E. I am a cheerleader. Heck.. HEAD cherio. Why am I alone? Just great some fucking idiot just banged into me..

Me: Hey watch where you are going

Him: hey are you okay. Sorry I was not looking where I was going ( DAMN right he should have -,- nobody pushes me around -,- )

Me: oh yea I'm okay. Thanks anyways. Erm bye.. I got to go..

Him: oh. Okay bye..

Ookay that was weird. Number 1 he is hot. He looks familiar. Maybe one of Noah's Friends. He is a giant.. like freakishly tall and shit. And there goes the bell. GREAT first day and Im late for Mr. Ryan's class. Better get going..

**In Mr. Ryan's Class**

Mr. Ryan You are LATE...

Me: yada yada. Can I have a seat now

Mr. Ryan watch your tone young lady I might send you to detention

me: whatever...

~KRINNNGGG~  
YAY finally out from his boring class about some grammar shit. Wait.. why do I hear my name being called. Oh it is him...

guy: Rachel wait!

me: oh Hi.. ermm who are you and how do you know my name

guy: im finn. Noah's friend. Well duh you are noah's girlfriend aren't you..

me: yea. What is it to you.

Guy: nthng nthng...

me: if you are gonna hold me up can you do it later I will be late for class

guy: okay.

Eeyes :P tht girl is Rachel Berry xD haha xD figures :P chapter 2 will be up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2- The new recruit

Chapter 2- The new recruit

Finn's P.O.V

So yea.. after English I met her.. I knew it, it was her

*flashback*

me: Rachel wait!

her: oh Hi.. ermm who are you and how do you know my name

me: im finn. Noah's friend. Well duh you are noah's girlfriend aren't you..

her: yea. What is it to you.

me: nthng nthng...

her: if you are gonna hold me up can you do it later I will be late for class

me: okay.

Those chocolate brown eyes, the way she smiles when I called her name, the perfect bo-... WAIT.. AM I IN LOVE WITH HER -**smacks self on head- **Silly Finn she is Puck's. As in NOAH PUCKERMAN.. QUATERBACK OF THE SCHOOL. She is HEAD CHEERIO... I am a Lima Loser who would probably stay in Lima forever, while Noah n Rachel lives their happy family in New York or some other shit... Hey what is this queue

COME AND JOIN THE GLEE CLUB.

TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS ONLY

3-6 PM

HAVE LOTS OF FUN

SINGING, DANCING SHOW OFF YOUR TALENT

AUDITIONS TODAY IN THE CHOIR ROOM AT 3

oh glee club ._. why is it so famous.. After they won nationals last year with Puck's and Rachel's duet, and their original songs. Woah.. more than 50 people signed up :O Mr. Schue is the advisory teacher eh... He teaches me Spanish.. Which I have now. I should ask him later...

*** KRINGG ***

shit there goes the bell. Late again... wait.. why are those two jocks holding slushies... OH FUCK

* SPLAT *

Jock 1: Glee LOSER!.. you should really think before you deceide to join a club FREAK

Jock 2: Yea.. FRANKENTEEN.. you are covered in too much slushy till you own mother can't reconise you..

my temper rises... I cant stand it. Ever since I quitted football last season after we lost. But this year they are on a winning streak after Puck became the quaterback replacing me. Yea.. I lost everything after Quinn died. But who cares.. wait.. Class.. ah who cares gonna skip and go to the library. But first im going to the locker room to shower.

*during shower *

Mr. Schue's P.O.V

so yea im late for class. All thanks to the few kids who held me up earlier in the coriddor. Figgins says he want to see me after class. Hmm Sue has been pretty quiet trying to help us after we won nationals. We are finally National champions all thanks to puck n rachel. Wait wait.. what is that I hear

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Woah this kid has a nice set of lungs. He has to use his base more though.. Who is it I suppose..

Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

me: Wow.. Im impressed

kid: erm. Mr schue?

Me: yea. What is your name?

Kid: finn. Finn Hudson

me: why, haven't I seen you around before?

Kid: yea. I am the quaterback.. or used to be.

Me: would you like to come and audition for glee later? At 3 pm?

Kid : WOW I would love to :D thanks.

Me: no need for thanks. Most people have their own voice but they dont use it :)

kid: oh okay..

me: so.. see you later?

Kid: yea yea sure.

Yes! another recruit to be.. oh.. wait IM LATE... tata~


	3. Chapter 3- singing and stuff

Chapter 3- Singing and Facebooking? :P

**Heyyooo new chapter all xD**

**thanks for the reviews you guys keep me going on to write ;)**

**a little convo to start this chapter off**

**ENJOY :)**

Lea : will you love me forever ?  
cory : i will love you till the end of time  
(who knew forever would come so soon)

glee lover 100/honoursarah- yea I will  
Viana Lamperouge - it is up :)  
Stephanie12000 - it is a tribute to finn :) this story.  
THANKS FOR SUPPORTING :D

Chapter 3. Singing and Facebooking and puckelberry breakup

Puck's P.O.V

ahh ahh.. yes go on … go on baby oh yes.. stick that big cock of yours in.. oh yess. Yess.. hurry up I want more. Oh god.. oh yes.. yess imm gonna cum oh im gonna cum.. yes im gonna cum.. we are going to cum together baby. Okay.. Ahhhhhh

I cant believe im doing this but yea.. rachel doesnt give me to do it every month so yea. I got this new hot cheerio.. ermm emily? No wait.. emilia? I dont know wht is her fucking name but she is so damn fucking good at blowjobs and handjobs. She is the new junior cheerio. So yea I lied to rachel that I got extra practice. But who gives a shit. I saw her flirting with my buddy finn just now. Who gives a shit about her. Ahhhh this girl just made me cum again.. wait.. is that knocking I hear. OH SHIT...

Person who knocked: OMG..NOAH ?

**Rachel's P.O.V**

ahh ahh.. yes go on … go on baby oh yes.. what is that sound I hear coming from the choir room.. better go investigate..

HOLY FUCK IT IS NOAH..

me: OMG..NOAH ?

noah: gulp.. ._.

me: YOU FUCKING BASTARD I KNEW IT YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING CHEATING ON ME SINCE THE PARTY. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BASTARD. WE ARE OVER

noah: rachel I can explain

me: WHAT IS THERE TO BE FUCKING EXPLAINING ABOUT? YOU ARE FUCKING A GIRL WHO IS OUR JUNIOR WHO IS 15 AND WHAT EVIDENCE DO I HAVE? OH YEA SHE IS IN THIS ROOM YOU ARE BOTH FUCKING NAKED AND SHE IS GIVING YOU A DAMN BLOWJOB.

Emily: Admit it RuPaul Noah likes someone who is taller and has experience ;)

me: just fuck off

noah: I can explain

me: just. Shut it okay. We * motions between us* are over. There is no us.

*** cues music to turning tables ***

Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables

Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)  
Where love is lost your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
Turning tables

Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet

I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah  
Turning, oh...

I cant believe noah did that. I thought that was his past. Oh god the tears. The heartbreak. It is like the time jesse broke my heart.. I thought.. I thought. I cant even think now :( oh shit is that finn.. act tough berry. Act tough..

Finn's P.O.V

I was walking past one of the classrooms after the shower suddenly I hear two people arguring

girl: just fuck off

guy: I can explain

girl: just. Shut it okay. We * motions between us* are over. There is no us.

WOAH pretty intense. Wonder who they are..

OMG is that Rachel O.o is she.. breaking up with .. PUCK?

Am I dreaming.. nono. For rachel... act tough chase after her and say hi and act like you dont know anything..

me: heyyy rachel

rach: hey..

me: you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes?

Rach: dont start singing *** hits playfully * **

me: my singing awesome right ;)

rach: dont show off. Join the glee club :) it is fun

me: yea I think so I will :) anyways. Why were you crying

rach: oh it is nothing.. really

me: is it puck? Tell me. Im your friend now right?

Rach: yea it is puck. We. we... broke up *** starts crying* **

**shit** I have a crying rachel over here. Ermm what should I do ._.

me: there there. No man is worth your tears. Only your smile

rach : thanks finn. But really it isnt helping at this moment.

Okay here goes.

Me: ermm rachel?

Rach: you can call me rach you know? :)

me: okay.. rache-rach.. are you free later? After glee I mean.

Rach: yea im free. Why?

Me: well. Would you wanna come over to my house?

Rach: yea what time?

Me: 6 smthng? Like that. I'll cook

Rach: you? Finn Hudson? Cooking?

Me: hey! You may say I'm a dreamerBut I'm not the only one ;) yes I can cook

rach: kay.. stop quoting songs xD

me: what what what what what xD imm gonna pop some tags :P

rach: stop it you xD

me: Cause im fucking awesome

rach: **I don't think so. Please don't be so full of yourself.**

**Me: haha :) see you smiled xD I made rachel berry smile ! **

**Rach: oh shut it :P **

**me: so I will see you tomorrow my lady?**

**Rach: yea yea whatever :)**

**OMG.. I cant believe I just did that ;) Im so happy my balls are dropping. Or right. Time for glee. XD **

**To be continued ;)**


	4. Chapter 4- it's time

Chapter 4- GLEE TIMEE

yo wassup Im glad you guys like this story u guys really inspire me to keep on writing. Firstly I will start off from facebook kinda stuff.

p.s.- I dont own glee. Nor the songs :D ENJOY

p.p.s- RIP talia heaven earned another angel :(

LadySarfatiMonteith- hey yeaa. I love finchel a lot :) same here :/

glee lover 100- sure I will :) with your comments I will keep on writing :)

chapter 4- GLEEEEEE time :D

Facebook:-

Rachel Berry has changed her relationship status to "Single"

Noah Puckerman has changed his relationship status to "Single"

Likes:115 Comments : 11

Noah Puckerman: Why did you break up with me Rachel X(

Rachel Berry: Don't Lie to me you cheating Bastard. I know you have been cheating on me for weeks.

Santana Lopez: He did what! Noah Puckerman you better have the balls not to come to school tomorrow.

Emily Pererez: Admit it RuPaul Puck likes someone who is taller and has experience ;)

Santana Lopez: Oh shut up Tubbers. You remember the last time u had sex u got knocked up!

Emily Pererez: Shut it Slut

Santana Lopez: Make me :p

Noah Puckerman: Rachel Chat with me?

Rachel Berry: NO

Rachel Berry: Santana can you come over now :'( I'm in the girls toilet near the janitor's room

Santana Lopez: Sure B. Be right over in 5. I am inviting Brittney

Finn Hudson

Okay.. I cant believe I just did that. I asked rachel out.. technically. Yay.. she is coming over to my house... I gotta call my mom

*** kriing kriing ***

me: mom?

Mom: yes? What do you need

me: ermm. A girl is coming over today.. do you mind cleanign up and prepare some food?

Mom: OMG, who is she? Is she like the quinn girl? Is she your girlfriend? Are you dating her ? Did you get her pregnant FINN MICHEAL HUDSON DONT TELL ME YOU GOT THAT POOR INNOCENT GIRL PREGNANT!

Me: chill ma, she is just coming over -,-

mom: okay. -see you later :D

me: okay

pshh.. overreacting mothers -,- everyone has one. Mine is overprotective. But I still love her. She is a tough woman after my dad left me and my younger brother under the care of my mom. Poor mom. She is suffering as a single mom caring for me n nathaniel. Oh look it is 3 pm ._. time to go.. GLEE :D

Facebook~

Finn Hudson- first glee audition. Wish me luck

Likes:27 Comments : 3

Rachel berry : GoodLuck ;) will be there to support :D what are you singing?

Finn Hudson: Thanks Rach :) it is a secret ;) find out later ;)

Rachel's P.O.V

wow. I cant believe finn had ask me to his house. What a sweet guy.. oh well glee time now :) cant wait to see what he is performing.

Hi Im Finn Hudson. Im 18 and I am singing be your everything by boys like girls. Sit back relax and enjoy.

I was at the edge of my seat. When the opening chords to the song was heard everyone went silent. Noah had quitted glee because football practice had clashed. Who cares about that bastard anymore. Finn is infront singing..

Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
And I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share  
I want you all to myself right now  
I just wanna scream it out

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do, yeah,  
Oh, I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
But I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
(I'll be your storm)  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

wow

WOOHOO GO FINN!

WOW THAT WAS AWESOME

FINN I DIDNT KNOW YOU HAD THAT TALENT!

CONGRATULATIONS!.

were some of the critisisim that I heard for finn. I think he could be the next male star.

Mr Schue: wow that was fantastic finn. Guess what? YOU ARE IN

**everyone claps and cheers**

end of chapter 4

keep on liking reviewing and also following :D

song used in previous chapter- turning tables- adele

song used in this chapter- be your everything- boys like girls

=] my two favourite songs :3

okay nights ^^


	5. Chapter 5- the new new directions

Chapter Newcomers

Lindsay's Pov

Song Lindsay and Damian tried out: Need You Now- Lady Antebellum…. Enjoy

Hi my friend and I would like to join the Glee Club. I said as I walk into the choir room with my boyfriend Damian. Hello everyone I am Lindsay Pearce and my friend here is Damian Mcginty. "Can you both sing for us" the teacher with the curly hair said. Sure Damian said.

Damian took out his guitar and started strumming the opening of Need You Now…:-

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor **_

_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore **_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind For me it happens all the time**_

When we finished Damian and I took a bow. Everyone clapped loudly. "I'm Mr. Schuester everyone calls me Mr. Schue" the curly haired teacher said. "Guys" he said "you know what to say."

"WELCOME TO NEW DIRECTIONS!" Everyone said as they clapped. Me and Damian hugged each other. "Oh Mr. Schue", I said. Some of my friend will be wanting to join glee club tomorrow. "You see guys we have inspired more than just a person to join Glee Club". Mr. Schue said. Everyone introduce yourselfs. A boy named Finn Hudson who looks like a giant and his girlfriend, Rachel the short girl no taller than 5foot Head cheerio. Blaine Anderson the curly hair boy said. He reminds me of Darren Hummel gay with capital G. Santana Lopez. Hmm must be the sister of Leandra Lopez. Leandra Lopez herself. Brittany Pierce. Weird blonde. A guy in the wheelchair named Artie Abrams. Two divas named Mercedes and cheerios who I don't know, And The two Asians Tina Cohen- Chang and Mike Chang. After he introduced everyone a cute blonde boy came rushing in. I think his name is Sam Evans." Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue. My history teacher Mrs. Willkinns held me back because I need to tutor someone tomorrow" Sam said. "Alright, but don't make this a habbit. Take your seat next to Lindsay and Damien." Mr Schue replied..

"Hi my name is Lindsay and this is Damien" I introduced. " You can call me Linds :) " he smiled and I swear his mouth is bigger than average ._. like how many balls can you fit inside those bgi mouth O.o … "Hi my name is Sam and I don't like green eggs and ham" Sam said. " How can anyone don't like ham :O " Damien said. I just hit his arm and continue listening to Mr. Schue blabber about upcoming sectionals.. well more like observing people.. I see that Rachel chick is so closed to the giant boy.. ermm Finn? ._. are they like a couple or something? ._. maybe I should just shut my mouth.. .-.

Facebook-

Rachel Berry and 37 others recently added Damien Mcginty and Lindsay Pearce.

192 people likes this

Damien Mcginty, Lindsay Pearce and Finn Hudson has been added to the group Gleek Family by Rachel Berry

Rachel Berry

When someone is an asshole to you a pretends like everything is fine an hour later. (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: no. stop. just get out.

∞ likes

Finn Hudson: o: is it about just now

Santana Lopez: What an A—hole

Noah Puckerman: I'm Sorry OKAY -,- geez -,-

Rachel Berry- fuck off noah fuck off o0o

Finn Hudson- woah fiesty berry ;) chill, glee is almost over then my house

Noah Puckerman: woah woah.. hold on a second. Is this shit ass dude your new boyfriend? What a slut -,- self centered bitch

Rachel Berry: Oh LOOK who is talking now -,- 1. I BROKE UP WITH YOU 2. Finn is a nice guy, he was there for me when I caught YOU cheating on me with that bitch. 3. I'm Self centred? Oh puh lease... shut the fuck up and get a life PUCK.. well puck sounds like FUCK .. as in.. FUCK OFF

1838203238 people likes this ^

Santana: GO BERRY!

Sam: woahhh :D (Y) (Y) super like

Finn: thanks for sticking up _

Rachel: no probs..

Rachel: Only you can put a smile on my face even when I dont want to smile :') - Finn Hudson

1253 people likes this

Mike- AIK AIK.. DO I SMELL FINCHEL? AIK AIKK _

rachel: No..no.. we are just friends... best friends! ._. what is aik aik by the way?

Mike- asian slang for teasing someone who is sweetly in love :P

rachel: I am not :( -_-

mike- oooh. Okay ._. afraid of the death glare...

Kurt: awhh xD how sweet

rachel: how is this sweet? -,-

kurt: erm nothing xD

rachel: -.-

finn: nawhh 3 *** hand to heart* **3

rachel: silly finn ur heart is on the left side

finn: it is o.o ooh okay ._.

_**Kurt Hummel – Blaine Anderson**_

Relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight, bam. Perfect bud. And then comes winter and the flower dies. But if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again.

12 people likes this

rachel: awh kurtie 3 how sweet xD

blaine: im touched :') ^rachel seriously kurtie? -.- * minee * (in minion voice)

rachel: woah chill :P he is all yours ^^

kurt: Iloveublaineanderson 3

blaine: hey kurt is your spacebar broken? o.o

kurt: no.. I purposely put it that way because there is no more space for others in the world who I would love * heart *

69 people likes this

blaine; awhh * heart * Iloveutookurthummel 3

67 people likes this

_**Rachel Berry changed her Profile Picture**_

- Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend – with Finn Hudson at Casa de Hudson.

**Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 170 others likes this**

**comments:**

Santana: wanky ;)

rachel: what is there to be wanky about. It is just a normal photo of me n finn c:

santana: that is the wanky part c;

1042 others likes this

Finn: hey im gonna change mine now. To the one we stuck out our tongues like kids xD

rachel: I love that one too xD but this one ^ the one where we took a normal selfie looks better :P

finn: hehe :P still gonna change

rachel: up to you xD

Kurt: ^ cough.. just friends cough

42412 others likes this

rachel: KURT!  
Kurt: RACHEL!

Finn: FINN! :D

213 others likes this

end of chapter 5 xD

not much lah xD but still :P nights gonna sleep TT so sleepy


	6. author's note :')

-AUTHOR'S COMMENT'S + MESSAGE

NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry i didnt post a new chapter TT been too busy -/- gosh school. i have exams tomorrow. might be able to post after that. yes i read all your comments

glee lover 100 : i will post more soon okay :)

FinchelFan728 haha ikr ! i got that idea from one of my convo's ;)

noro im glad you did :D

Lena Kim i promise i wont make finn die ;) but big spoiler, something is going to happen to another main character :)

LadySarfatiMonteith awh :') i really appreciate it. writing keeps me happy :)

ps: could you guys suggest some girls and boys names for me? :D

- clargleelivelaugh ^^


End file.
